


Don't Need a Sugar Daddy, He Can Work it Just Fine

by anri



Series: YouTuber au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Stripper AU, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anri/pseuds/anri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked up, and the man was watching him through heavily lidded eyes, that shit eating grin back. It simultaneously made him look really annoying and really sexy. Maki couldn't decide which one described him better. He stepped forward, shaking his head - disappointed by his own actions. The man leaned down, close to his face. Shit, Hanamaki didn't even know his name. And yet he wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his lips to his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The YouTuber au gains another pathetically tiny short story. (Surprise! They're all short stories because I am a very confused young individual and I can't organise my thoughts long enough to actually write a full length story. Maybe one day).  
> I'm already so tired of writing sexual stuff (idk why I do this. I'm asexual as FUCK). I'm planning Kageyama+Hinata for this au and I'm making it fluffy and totally nonsexual, just very loving and romantic. But they're....next in line...after I finish this and YakuLev. *sighs* This au is so long and time consuming and yet I love it. This was planned for like six months before i went ahead and yolo'd writing it out, lmao. It IS, believe it or not, genuinely supposed to be Tsukishima+Yamaguchi centred.....

Hanamaki's life consisted mostly of his work. He was a highly demanded dancer, his time on the floor was spent bouncing between customers, dancing specially for them. And then, before he knew it, he was back on stage. Shifts past in a flurry of activity. His breaks were certainly well earned. He took the longest shifts, to try and make things easier on the newer dancers. He took his break outside in the alley behind the club, throwing a jacket on, although he wasn't really cold. He was still completely sweaty from the club. He took out his pack of cigarettes, lighting one as he leaned back against a wall. It wasn't quiet - it was never quiet in the city, but in terms of the early hours of Sunday in a big city, it was still. Hanamaki took a deep breath in, blowing out the smoke from his cigarette, relaxing. This shift felt longer than usual. He sighed, shutting his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was twenty-three years old. Not old at all, but he felt years older than everyone else at the club.

He heard scuffling, and muffled voices, the volume rising. It wasn't uncommon to hear drunken lovers quarrels, but this didn't just sound like a fight. One of the voices sounded scared. "No, no! Get off!" Hanamaki could make out one voice - the voice of a man as he cried. The other voice was incoherent and wild and angry. He heard the harsh tone of a loud slap, and the angry man cry out, and then there was scuffling and heavy breathing and footsteps pounding on the pavement straight towards him. The boy  quickly came into view, his shirt falling off one of his shoulders, ripped - and he was racing down the streets. Hanamaki stepped out in front of him, his hands out. The boy skidded to a stop, looking at him wildly, untrustingly. "It's okay," he said calmly. "You want to get away, right?" he said. He knew the boy wouldn't trust him, but he was going to have to try. "Get in the door, stay around the corner and hide. You can run if you want, after he's gone, but I promise you, that's your best bet for safety." The boy stared at the door uncomfortably, looking between it and Maki, deciding. His hair was matted, there were shadows under his eyes. After a moment or two, they could hear chasing behind them, and that was all the encouragement the man needed. He bolted in through the door, and Hanamaki followed him, standing in the doorway. The man bolted past, his eyes setting on Hanamaki.

Takahiro knew he should've been scared.

" _You_ ," the man hissed, "You seen a guy go past here?"

"You mean other than your sorry ass?" Maki asked, sucking on his cigarette. The man heaved, bolting up the stairs, raising his fist.

He really knew he should've been scared.

And yet, he calmly reached out, pressing his cigarette into the man's collarbone. He heard the sizzle of his flesh, and the man backed off, crying out. Maki hoped nobody inside the club heard it. "Do _not_ fucking touch me," he yelled at the man, who had backed off back down the steps. He was glaring at Hanamaki.

"You _bitch_ , you'll fucking pay for this!"

"Oh yeah, sure. And what are you gunna do exactly? I do have a lighter as well, do you want to lose that ridiculous excuse of a beard?" The man backed up a few more steps, and Hanamaki spat at him.

"Don't you _ever_ come back here. And don't you ever touch that boy again, you fucking hear me? Scum." Maki retreated into the club, shutting the door tightly behind him. The boy had pulled his shirt back up, clutching at the rip in the middle of it, trying to hold it together. "You saved me," he said. Hanamaki shrugged,

"I guess so?"

"Thank you." The boy's eyes welled with tears, and Hanamaki smiled at him.

"It's okay, honestly. Just don't cry, okay? Don't cry." His encouragements weren't working, and the boy burst into tears. Takahiro sighed, pulling him into a tight hug. He felt tears welling in his own eyes. "I know it's hard for you to believe, but you're safe now, okay? You're safe, I promise."

They sat there, huddled by the door, until Takahiro managed to pull himself together. "I need to go find the manager, and talk this out, but I promise I'm not leaving you."

 

The man's name was Oikawa Tooru, and he was a prostitute, and had been for the last three years. Hanamaki's heart leapt for him, and he did everything he could to try and secure a job for him. After a lot of negotiation, the boss - who also had a lot of sympathy for men in the position Oikawa was in - agreed to let him stay - but just as a bartender, for now. Hanamaki let him stay in his apartment, until he found his feet, and could get his own place. They were fast friends. After Oikawa warmed up to him, it became clear they had the same twisted humour. And Hanamaki knew exactly what it felt like to be in Oikawa's position. He'd left home when he was sixteen - he didn't always get on with his mum, he thought it would have been easier for everyone if he'd just left. But with nowhere to go, and nobody to turn to, he had  reluctantly and eventually turned to prostitution. After five years, he had left, got into the club. He'd had countless people telling him it wasn't much of a difference, and that he hadn't changed at all, and it took everything he had not to spit at them. The club was so much more of a nicer place. He was respected, he was treated equally by his employers - he didn't feel afraid of the customers so much.

 

Oikawa was waiting for him in the bar as Maki came out from changing. He was talking to the manager, nodding eagerly, smiling. Oikawa was a smiley sort of person - he didn't like showing people that he was hurt, or that he needed help, so he'd always been eager to smile. But this smile seemed different. It was real. He nodded again, turning around, locking eyes with Maki. "What was that about?" he asked as they pushed through the door, into the quiet and cold night air.

"I wanna do what you do. I'm tired of just sitting around and watching all of you dancing around. _I'm_ gunna learn to do that!"

"Seriously? Do you know how much muscle it takes, swinging yourself around on those poles?"

"I am strong, Maki-chan! I'll learn to manage it. I want to!" Hanamaki smiled to himself, willing his friend on. It was good that he had ambition. It made him less nervous for him.

 

Takahiro had been head dancer at the club for a few months, the other boy had left for a new job, and Maki had had to step up to fill his gap. It was a huge space to fill, and he was honestly not sure if he could or not. He was busy during the shifts, so it wasn't unusual for him to get called for a lap dance a few times a night. He had regular customers that liked him, and he had figured he knew a good few tricks in his time. It was one of Oikawa's first nights out on the stage. He'd been practicing for weeks. He hadn't been too graceful to begin with, like a new born giraffe struggling with its own legs, but he'd learned. And he seemed to be taking the club by storm. There was loud applause once he'd finished his first dance, and it seemed to be a big weight off his shoulders. And of course, Maki's as well. He'd been so nervous _for_ Oikawa, he hadn't even properly realised. He felt lighter as he got called over for a private dance.

He couldn't see the customer's face properly, it was dark, and he didn't tend to do that anyway. It was off putting, and Maki was the kind of person that could burst out laughing when looking into somebody's eyes, and as hilarious as that could have been, he didn't really want to get fired. The man sat back as Maki crawled onto the seat, locking his hands onto the back of the seat. He started moving, his eyes resting on the man's collarbone. He was relaxed as Maki started his dance, which was nice. It made things easier on Takahiro's side. The man smirked, and that was something that Hanamaki found really hard to ignore. He kept looking back to the guy's mouth (which didn't really matter - it probably added to his sex appeal), but he couldn't help getting distracted. Most of his regulars found him hot in a terrifying way - he wasn't used to people smirking at him.

And when the man reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet, well, he was used to that. His extra tips were what kept food on the table and gave him the opportunity to shelter Oikawa. He made a lot of money from tips tucked into his costume. But usually they were small tips that added up to a lot. So as he whispered a goodbye into the customer's ear, and sashayed off into the crowd, he was expecting maybe 2000 Yen. Oikawa was waiting for him by the fire escape, and watched him as Hanamaki pulled out the bills that had carefully been tucked into his waistband. When he saw the amount, he nearly stumbled back. "Oikawa, check the amount on this for me," he said shakily, passing the money to his friend. Oikawa took the bills from him, gasping suddenly.

"Oh Jesus Christ, Maki," he breathed.

30000 Yen.

Hanamaki felt a lot of emotions in that moment when he looked at the sheer amount of money in his hands. He'd never been tipped that much before. Not by one person. His instant reaction was to find the man again. To do what, he didn't know. Kiss him? Punch him? Get on his knees and ask him to marry him? He wasn't exactly sure. But he flittered through the club, forgetting the flirty way he usually carried himself on the floor. The man was still sat at his table, sipping his drink. Maki felt, at the back of his head, that he should thank the man.

He also knew whatever he felt at the back of his mind was not what he was going to actually do.

He slammed his hands down on the table. "What the fuck is this?" he demanded, gesturing vaguely to bills in his hand. The man looked at him blankly.

"What?" he called. Right. The music was loud. Maki tried another attempt, and the man shrugged again. Maki sighed, grabbing his wrist, pulling him towards the back. Strictly, it was only supposed to be staff there. But Hanamaki had pulled him so he assumed it was okay. When they got to the back, where Maki usually ended up on break, he was relieved to find Oikawa gone. "What the fuck is this?" he asked again. The man raised an eyebrow (one huge, thick, caterpillar like eyebrow) lazily, looking at him.

"Money? That I gave you? For your service?"

" _For my service_? What do you think this is?"

The man looked away momentarily. "A strip club?"

Maki sighed, "This is. It's a lot of money."

"Yeah. And it's yours now."

"Look, just...it's too much."

"You can keep it."

"Seriously. I can't. I don't need this much money from you. I can make it just fine. Take it back."

"What if I don't want to take it back?" The man was smiling again, and Hanamaki looked away, trying to force the bills back into his hand. He pressed harder as the man resisted, leaning closer. He could feel the man's breath on his forehead, and he looked up at his face for real for the first time. The back of the club was poorly lit, but it was easier to see in, without all the flashing lights. He had dark eyes, a pretty face. Maki wanted to step back a little, take it all in, but that would have seemed like weakness. "Well?" the man asked, his voice low, quiet. "You gunna keep it or what?" Hanamaki hesitated again, but withdrew, tucking the money back into the waistband of his shorts. The man smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Don't tip anyone else that much, okay?" Takahiro warned.

"Why, are we exclusive now?"

"Urgh, you make it sound like you're my sugar daddy."

"Do you want me to be?"

"Do me a favour and shut the fuck up, okay?" Hanamaki said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Make me."

He looked up, and the man was watching him through heavily lidded eyes, that shit eating grin back. It simultaneously made him look really annoying and really sexy. Maki couldn't decide which one described him better. He stepped forward, shaking his head - disappointed by his _own_ actions. The man leaned down, close to his face. Shit, Hanamaki didn't even know his name. And yet he wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his lips to his.

A lot of things happened then, and all the time he couldn't stop thinking about how grateful he was that no one came down the corridor to check on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't very good, I'm sorry. Next one will be better.  
> There's no possible way to be suspenseful for this fic bc Novocaine tells you how they end anyway :/  
> My order for other couples (after this and the YakuLev one) is KageHina, KiyoYachi, DaiSuga and finally TsukkiYama. And then a few extra short stories about everyone. I hope that's ok.

Oikawa was waiting outside for Hanamaki. He was later than usual. Club goers were coming and going, some of them whistling at Oikawa, and he kept his head down, busying himself with his phone. He didn't want to be noticed by guys. He was safe from his previous employers - everyone at the club had assured him of that, but he could still remember it all so clearly. He could remember what it felt like - the constant fear. He couldn't forget it. The door to the club opened, and Hanamaki shuffle out, his head down, his hood up. He rubbed his face heavily, sighing. "What's up?" Oikawa asked as Maki pulled a pack of cigarettes out, resting one between his teeth as he lit it. "I just did something slutty, Oikawa."

Tooru smiled meekly, "Coming from you that's certainly something."

Maki breathed out heavily, his eyes holding Oikawa's. "I had sex with the guy who tipped me, like, just now."

Oikawa stayed silent for a moment, honestly not sure what to say. "Did you use protection?"

"Of course I did, Oikawa, who do you think I am?"

"I'm just checking! You clearly didn't plan this, excuse me for thinking that you didn't think about it," Oikawa mumbled. Maki sat down on the steps, his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have done that. I know I shouldn't and it hasn't even been ten minutes."

"Was he that bad?"

"No, he was great, I just always managed to separate work and sex and romance like that. Customers are just customers and I offer a service, nothing more. And I know sex used to be my work too, but now I feel like I'm going back to that."

Oikawa sat down next to him, the pavement was covered in cigarette butts and chewing gum, and there were a couple of bottles littering the ground, but his best friend was worth getting his ass a little dirty. "It's not the same," Oikawa said quietly.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, Oikawa. Why did this happen? I'm always trying to be the kind of person who the other guys can rely on, and then I do something like this...something stupid and rash and irresponsible...but..."

"But?"

"I honestly don't regret it."

Oikawa grinned, clapping his friend on the back. "Please tell me you at least got his number."

Maki pulled a small rectangle out of his pocket, and Oikawa looked at it. "Holy fuck, this guy has a business card? That's...no wonder he could tip you so well."

Hanamaki sighed, "I gave him mine on some tissue we found. I think that highlights how different we are."

"Maybe he wants different." He snorted and Oikawa pouted, "You know what I mean, Maki. Not everything is about your job you know, maybe he likes your personality."

"Personality? What of my personality did he _see_?"

Oikawa sighed, standing up, "C'mon go home."

 

Maki was woken to the shrill sound of his phone ringing. He moaned, his eyes burning from the sudden light coming in through the window. He dug the bottom of his hands into his eyes, trying to block out the light. And the phone was still ringing. He slapped his hand vacantly on the bedside table, not wanting to open his eyes. He heard the phone clash to the ground, and he groaned, leaning over to pick it up. He didn't recognise the number as he answered. "What is it?" he moaned.

"Is this Takahiro Hanamaki? From the club?"

"Who's asking - wait, fuck, is this about the guy who got burned? Because I swear to god there is no evidence that it was me."

"No, what? This is um, Matsukawa Issei. From last night."

"Oh. _Oh._ Thank God. Okay, wow, hi," he looked around, rubbing his forehead. "What time is it?"

"It's midday. Did you seriously burn someone?"

"I had good reason. If it's midday shouldn't you be doing your work or whatever? You know, like responsible adults do."

"It's Sunday. I don't work on Sundays."

"Right. That would make sense. I mean, who goes to a strip club when you have work the next morning."

"You do."

"Shut up. I work there."

"Right, right." There was a silence. "Have you just woken up? Like, right now. Did I just wake you up?"

"I work nights, don't judge me."

"I'm not judging you."

"I can hear you judging me from down the phone." Matsukawa chuckled, and Maki softened a little bit. He yawned, "Alright, what were you calling for?"

"I was gunna ask whether you wanted to go out sometime,"

"Yeah?" Hanamaki said quietly. He couldn't think about anything else to say.

"I mean, for lunch or whatever - you work evenings and nights so I get if dinner or whatever isn't alright, but I'll find a way to fit in with times easier for you."

"What do you do?" Hanamaki asked.

"Investment banking."

Takahiro smirked. "You realise you have the proper job here, right? I'm just a stripper. Why're you trying to fit around me?"

"Because my job has normal hours?" Matsukawa sighed, "It's okay if you don't want to or-"

"No, no, I want to. I don't work on Sundays and Mondays, if that makes things any easier."

They talked through plans, and it was all over before Hanamaki knew what he was doing. He had a date scribbled into his calendar, along with a name. He looked at his phone, sighing. After a moment of thought, he picked it up again, finding Oikawa's number.

It rang for a little bit, and then the phone was picked up. Tooru groaned, "Maki what the actual fuck it's...urgh, it's _too_ early. Why are you calling?"

"So the guy from last night just called,"

"Mhm?"

"For a date, next Sunday."

"Maki-chan, look at you go! Nice one!"

"I don't have any clothing that's appropriate for like, dinner? I haven't been on a date...ever. Like a nice date. A date where people aren't trying to get into my pants."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I make bad romantic choices."

Oikawa sighed, "What kind of clothing do you have?"

"Like...clubbing shit and pyjamas. I usually only go out in the afternoon and evenings, I've never needed proper clothing."

"Okay, okay...give me a couple of hours and then maybe we'll go out."

"We don't have to do it today, you know. We could leave it."

"I don't wanna go shopping later. Might as well do it while we have the motivation."

Maki ran a hand through his hair, breathing out. Why was he doing this?

By the time he and Oikawa met, his friend was watching him up and down, critically. Oikawa always looked good. His clothing was always immaculate, and Hanamaki felt like shit just by standing next to him. Oikawa pulled his sunglasses up, and looked him up and down, arching one eyebrow. "We have a lot of work to do."

 

He stood in his bedroom, scrutinising himself in the mirror. "Do I really look good?" he asked. Oikawa groaned, throwing himself back on his bed. "Oh my _god_ don't do this, Maki-chan,"

"I'm just saying. I mean...Matsukawa is a professional - he's rich - he has his own _business cards_ and he works for an investment banking company, and he can-"

"He also fucked you in the back of a strip club. He may be rich, but he's got about as much class as you do."

Hanamaki bit his lip, "I hope we can...start again, or something. It's...having a relationship start like this, it's really not what I want."

Oikawa cocked his head, watching him. "Maki-chan, there's really nothing wrong with being sexually active or-"

"No, it's not just that," Takahiro sighed, "All of my past relationships have been about sex. And I've never been treated right, or...anything like that. I just want...maybe one relationship that's not like that."

Oikawa shrugged, smiling blankly. "Maybe this is the one," he said, unconvincingly.

Matsukawa picked Maki up from his apartment in the evening, and ushered him down into an expensive looking car on the street. "Jeez, are you sure it doesn't come with its own personal driver?" he breathed, and Matsu just laughed, watching him for a moment before setting off. They found that conversation flowed easily between them. Maki had always had a defensive, attacking personality. He was good at making jabs, and insults. And Matsukawa seemed to be able to take that with a smirk and a smart retort. That was the kind of behaviour from friends, and yet, Maki felt his heart stuttering when he looked at him. He felt nervous and tingly, and that was something he honestly wasn't expecting. He'd long since been able to keep his cool around men. But looking at Matsukawa in proper lighting, his skin was dark and clear and his eyes were heavily lidded, and he was just short of beautiful. He was dressed well, too, which didn't hurt any.

Hanamaki felt self-conscious, heading into the restaurant. It seemed classy, and he'd never really honestly been in a place like that before. "What a wonderful place to take a stripper on the first date," he muttered, and Matsukawa chuckled, pulling his chair out for him. "Well I figured it would be a nice place, regardless," he muttered, going over to his own chair. They watched each other for a moment or two, before Maki looked down, hiding in the menu, smiling to himself. He was acting like a kid - and he'd never had a partner who he could act like a kid with. It was refreshing, and easy. Perhaps some part of him was relieved.

Conversation flowed quickly and easily, although they skirted around the topic of how they met. Or indeed, the topic of Hanamaki's work entirely. Which was best....probably. The serving staff had a habit of showing up whenever they (usually Maki) were talking about something weird. Maybe it was just as well that they didn't bring it up.

They split the bill at the end of the meal, and left. Matsukawa grabbed Takahiro's hand on the way out, holding it tightly in his own. They walked back to the car slowly, when they heard music. A soft guitar rift drifted through the air, and Hanamaki brought them to a stop. Matsukawa stopped and watched him, curious, but he didn't say anything. And he followed closely as Hanamaki began walking towards the music. There was a woman sat on the floor, sat in nothing but a windbreaker and ripped trousers. She had the guitar in the lap, and was strumming softly. "Do you want to stay? It's cold," Matsu murmured. Hanamaki shrugged,

"And she doesn't have any gloves. The least we could do is listen to her for a bit."

So they stood, and they watched her play. She finished the song, and looked up, smiling self-consciously at them. They both smiled back, urging her to play more. So she looked down, concentrating, and they watched her. When she'd finished, Maki reached into his wallet, pulling out a couple of notes and handing them to her. She looked between the money in her hand, and Hanamaki, and he smiled gently at her. After a moment or two, Matsukawa pulled his wallet out and did the same.

 

"You didn't have to do that," Takahiro mumbled as they wandered away, and Issei shrugged,

"Neither did you." Hanamaki didn't say anything, but he brushed closer to him as they walked. Matsu held the car door open for him as they got back, and as he drove, Maki reached out to touch his arm and hand. He felt calm with him. And it was such a new sensation for him it felt weird. He'd never actually thought he'd find someone to make him feel like that. And this was just a first date...they weren't really dating. They were just testing the waters.

Oh.

He had all these warm, mushy, embarrassing feelings about Matsukawa, and yet he didn't even know if he felt the same way. Hanamaki drew his hand away, slumping in the car seat. He wrapped his jacket around himself, looking straight ahead. "Why'd you take your hand away?" Matsu asked quietly.

"What? Did you like it or something?"

"It was soothing, like being petted or something. It was nice," he said, and Hanamaki smirked.

"That's gay."

" _You're_ gay."

"I know, god, what are you, twelve?" he chuckled, and Matsu just sighed, smiling as he shook his head.

They reached Takahiro's building all too soon, and as Matsukawa pulled up on the curve, the two of them just watched each other. "Do you want me to accompany you to your flat?" Issei asked.

"What? No, you don't have to do that."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Hanamaki sighed, "I had a great time, tonight."

"I'm glad," Matsu's face softened, and he chewed his lip. "Do you wanna, maybe, do this again sometime?"

Takahiro grinned, "Yes, of course."

And they stared at each other for a moment or two, not really sure what to do, before Hanamaki decided _fuck it_ and leaned forward, kissing Issei firmly. Matsukawa's hands flew to hold Maki closer, and it felt just like the first time they kissed, with the same passion and the same need to be close. Maki's hands were on his chest, pressing down, and as their lips parted for air, he pulled himself away. "I'll, um....see you later?" he said, feeling behind him for the handle. Matsu's chest was rising and falling heavily, and he looked dazed. "Yeah, I'll see you later."

Hanamaki got out the car, his head spinning. Maybe this relationship would be okay. Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise bitch.  
> Exams got done. My life is kinda shitty rn :') I went into more details in the notes of some previous fic. Don't really feel like giving them out again aha. U can ask on my tumblr or whatever but I doubt anybody cares. Im comin back to the youtube au, and I'm gunna work on it, yaaas. I'm super excited to work on the KageHina, and also the Kiyoyachi. And then eventually maybe the YamaTsukki :')  
> Does anyone still read this fic I've left y'all hanging for so long.

The relationship started off with a few weeks, and then a few months. And then somehow, someway, they reached one year. And Hanamaki had no idea how he’d managed it. Usually his relationships didn’t last that long. Usually they were...a couple of hours. As long as the guy paid for his time. God, he was awful at this. But Matsukawa made it so easy. Matsu gave him patience when he needed it, he gave him understanding and that was something really new to him. He didn’t quite know what to do with it. 

They spent the first year anniversary together, in Matsukawa’s apartment, like they’d spent a lot of their time. Hanamaki didn’t really like his own apartment, it was small. He used to like it, but when he saw Issei’s house, he realised he really didn’t have much to his name. His boyfriend was successful, and his home showed it. The first time Hiro had gone there he genuinely felt like he shouldn’t touch anything - every item there looked like it was more expensive than his entire apartment. And, coming from nothing, damn it felt good to wake up in a soft bed with silk sheets. He’d gotten used to that kind of luxury, and it got to a point where he actually felt bad having to go back to his own home. 

Hiro didn’t realise it was their anniversary at first. He was shit with keeping dates, he’d never really needed to before. There was no point in managing the days in his line of work, where he honestly felt like he’d never get out. “Do you have to smoke in here?” Issei asked as he exited the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. Hanamaki pulled the cigarette away from his lips, breathing out heavily. “You’ve never had a problem before, why? Are your neighbours complaining or some shit?”

“No, I have a proposal,” Issei said, sitting down on the side of the bed. 

“Ooh, exciting,” Hanamaki said, smirking. 

“If. You quit smoking, I will ask you to move in with me,” Issei said, reaching out to touch his hand. “And. I will get you a dog, for our new home.” 

Hanamaki stared at him, as Matsu wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. And then Hanamaki took one last drag of the cigarette, before stubbing it out in the ash tray. “You mean it? You’ll move in with me?” 

“Yeah. We can get our own house.”

“I don’t have the money for a house.”

“Well, maybe not a house. But a bigger apartment, for sure.”

Hanamaki sat up. “Are you sure?”

“It’s been a year, you basically live at my apartment anyway.”

“Why would you wanna get a new one hen? Why can’t I just move in here?”

“We can’t have a dog in this apartment. We need somewhere that does.”

Hanamaki bit his lip. “Okay. I’ll stop smoking. For the goodness of the dog. You let me pick the puppy, though. Purebred and everything.” 

“Alright, alright. I love you.”

“When can we start looking for houses and dogs?”

“When you show that you can stop smoking.”

“Uhh….okay. We’ll see.”

 

Hanamaki slammed his head against the coffee shop table. “This is so. Hard.”

“What? Choosing the dog breed or stopping smoking?” Oikawa asked, sipping his own coffee. 

“Oh no, the dog breeds easy. I want a great dane. The smoking though? I’ve been smoking since I should have been in high school.”

“I can’t believe you’re getting to live in a fancy apartment, wow. You really gave a lap dance to the right man.”

“I know? I can’t wait to call my mum and show her my actual home. I’m sure she thought I’d still be a prostitute. But look at me now. Dog-father to be, gunna be living in a god-damn big apartment with more than two rooms, with an investment banker as a boyfriend.”

“Started from the bottom, now we here,” Oikawa agreed, stirring more sugar into his coffee. 

“I can’t believe this,” Hanamaki said, sighing. “I...I never thought I’d have a boyfriend who’d...respect me. I can’t believe it.”

“Respect you?”

“You know how it goes. You treat yourself like shit, and you let other people treat you like shit. And then you let them push you and push you and push you and then suddenly they’re treating you like a punching bag.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about any of that?” Oikawa asked, warming his hands on his drink.

“Never felt necessary,” Hanamaki sighed.

“I get what it’s like, you know, to have people get...rough with you. But like, clients and...pimps and stuff. But not partners. Not people who were supposed to love me,” Oikawa admitted. 

“I don’t think any of them did love me, not really.”

“What about Matsu-chan?” 

“He...I feel different about him. Like...he’s never laid a hand on me, he always treats me with so much respect. I didn’t believe anybody could ever feel that way about me,” 

Oikawa reached out across the table, holding Maki’s hand. “We better stop talking because otherwise I’m gunna start crying. This is a conversation to be had at three am with wine alone in an apartment.”

“You deserve Matsu. I can promise you that. He is a very lucky man to have you,”

“Oh stop it you, that’s too nice. You’re supposed to curse me out and call me a piece of shit.”

“Well, you’re that too. But you are an amazing, incredible man and your boyfriend is so, so lucky for you to be with him.”

“Thanks, man,” Maki slammed his head back onto the table. “Urgh...I would kill for a cigarette right now.”

Oikawa reached into his bag, “Try gum. It should help. Remember, this is all for that dog.”

 

Hanamaki made it. And the whole club seemed to be involved with his detox, locking away their cigarettes so he couldn’t get to them, encouraging him with insults and extra tips. The entire club was celebrating his thirty days smoke-free. “Oh Jesus, I feel like a new man. I can’t believe I’m really here,” he said, sitting down in the back room after a long shift on the floor. The manager came in smiling, “Hey, Takahiro, you have a visitor here for you,” he pulled the door open to reveal Matsu stood there. He looked like he’d just gotten off from work, his shirt unbuttoned at the top, his tie off. “A little birdie told me that you haven’t touched a cigarette for a month,” he said, as Hanamaki launched himself off the sofa at his boyfriend. 

“Yes that’s true that’s very right. I quit. Now when can I get the damn dog. I want that puppy.”

“I’ve been looking at some apartments now, and also some dog breeders. We can start looking at houses soon. And dogs after that.”

“Thank god. I just want the dog. I love dogs.”

 

The entire house-picking process felt like a blur. Like a dream. Hanamaki really couldn’t believe that he was doing this. He had been raised by his mother, and just his mother, and she’d tried to do her best for him, but he’d grown up to have much the same life as she had. He considered himself lucky that he was a stripper, he never thought he’d be able to pull himself out of prostitution. They settled for a beautiful house with a relatively big garden. It wasn’t a penthouse, but it was a very good apartment in an expensive building. It was amazing. They’d barely even moved in before Hanamaki was barking about the dog. The boxes weren’t even fully unpacked before they started looking for puppies.

He fell in love with the first puppy he saw. She was hyper and friendly, and was the first of the puppies to run up and greet them. Takahiro nearly cried when he saw her. He wanted to take her home immediately. The bond he had with that dog was unlike anything that which Matsu had ever seen before. It genuinely was like father and daughter. It was adorable. He poured most of his income into getting her treats, beds, toys, new collars and leashes. Everything. And Matsukawa loved the dog too, of course. Bibi was so friendly it was impossible not to love her. 

“We should have like...a house warming party. Or a dinner party. I don’t know, do you wanna go classy or trashy?” Hanamaki asked as he cuddled the dog as she lay snoozing on the sofa with him.

“Why don’t we invite our parents over. We’ve never met each other’s parents, and since...y’know, we might as well now, since our relationship is serious.”

Takahiro froze. “I don’t really know about that…” he murmured. “My mum isn’t um...I don’t know if it would be best for her to meet your parents.”

“What’s wrong?”

“We come from...my mum is...she’s in a bad way. I don’t know if...she needs help, I don’t think she’s ready to be introduced to other people,” he said and Matsu nodded. 

“Alright...well...you can meet my parents, then,” he said, leaning in, kissing his boyfriend, “And I’ll meet your mother whenever she’s ready.”

“Thank you,” Hiro said quietly, leaning his head on his chest.

 

He didn’t feel nervous about meeting Issei’s parents until they were about fifteen minutes away from arriving. “Oh my god,” he whispered, clutching the corner of the kitchen unit for support.

“What is it?”

“I’m meeting your parents. Like...classy middle class people. Issei, I’m a fucking hooker, what if they don’t like me? What if they think you’re too good for me? Oh my god...what if they don’t like my choice in dog? What if they don’t like Bibi oh my-”

“Hey. If they don’t like Bibi, they’re going to have to live with it, and if they don’t like you...then I’ll kick them out. Because I like  _ you _ ,” Matsukawa wrapped his hands around his waist, kissing him gently. “Plus my parents like...try super hard to be supportive. They’re like aggressively supportive. It’ll be amazing to try and see how much this throws them, and how much they try to support you.”

“That does sound fun.”

And it was. Words couldn’t exactly describe how it felt to meet the Matsukawas. They looked exactly like he was expecting them to. And they definitely tried their best to welcome him into the family. “What do you do, then, Takahiro?” Issei’s mother asked, and the two men looked at each other.

“I’m a dancer, Mrs Matsuhana,” he said, clipped.

“Oh? A dancer, like, ballet?”

They looked at each other a again. Issei held back a laugh. “He’s a pole dancer, mum,” he clarified. Her face was a picture. There was one moment of shock, which she then covered tremendously well, she smiled. “Oh wow, how interesting. Do you enjoy it?” she asked, clearly trying her best to sound as non judgemental as possible. Hanamaki could still feel her discomfort. And he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

It was around midnight when Issei’s parents finally left, and the couple were alone in their apartment once more. “Thank god that’s over,” Hanamaki murmured, leaning into Matsu’s chest.

“Did you not like them?” he asked, rubbing his back. 

“No, they were fine… I’m just tired.” Issei held him close.

“You will tell me if there’s anything wrong, though, right?”

“Of course, of course,” Maki murmured, pushing Issei against the kitchen counter, kissing him softly. “We’re finally alone now, though…” he whispered, his hands grabbing at Matsu’s waist.

“Is this going where I think this is going?” he asked, slipping onto the counter, putting his hands on Hiro’s shoulders. “This is going  _ exactly  _ where you think it’s going,” he murmured, kissing him harder, holding him closer like he was scared to let him go. 

**Author's Note:**

> The name of this fic comes from the ending song Show Me How You Burlesque from Burlesque (how many more Burlesque references can I get in this au? Tune in next time). I thought the line was just very fitting for Hanamaki's attitude, lol. Anyway, as always, I have a [Tumblr](http://anri-kun.tumblr.com/) if you wanna ask anything - and by that I literally do mean ANYTHING. Whether you just wanna ask my opinion abt the new Haikyuu chap or what Akaashi's fave kind of tea is in this au, idk, anything you want go ahead.


End file.
